sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Glen Bole (Second Chances)
Name: Glen Samuel Bole Gender: Male Age: 17 School: Colehurst Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Running, reading, graffiti art, basketball Appearances: Glen is a fairly good looking guy, standing at 5’10’’ and weighing 165 lbs, with tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes. However, he believes his ears to be too large, and so hides them underneath his hair. Glen’s build is average to that of an athlete’s, which makes sense given his hobby. His hair is naturally black, with the fringe mostly framing his rounded face, while the rest reaches his shoulders. The ends of Glen’s hair start to turn curly if unattended to for too long. His nose is ever so slightly smaller than average, and any signs of facial hair are swiftly met with a razor. Although Glen is good looking, he ruins it slightly with the arrogant sneer he normally wears. Glen cares little for fashion, wearing clothes he feels comfortable instead, which mostly consist of hoodies and tracksuit bottoms, with t-shirts or basketball tops underneath the hoody. On the day Glen was placed on the island, he was wearing a mint green hoody, with several rips and the Plymouth Argyle logo on (not that he supports them, he just wanted one his size), over a black T-Shirt with the New Zealand All-Blacks logo in the center. Glen also wore a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms, with red stripes down the sides. Biography: The third child of Darren and Hanna Bole, you would expect Glen to have been spoiled, as the baby of the family. However, Darren was a well respected lawyer and Hanna, a teacher, meaning that his parents spent most of their time on work instead of their family. Not to say that Glen was neglected, but he spent a lot of time with his older siblings, Harry and Sophia. However, the person who looked after Glen the most was his grandfather Allan. Allan lived with the Bole family, and for the first five or so years of his life, Glen spent most of his time with Allan, who introduced Glen to what would become one of his passions; running. Allan Bole had been a professional athlete in his youth, and on one boring, rainy Thursday afternoon, Allan decided to show Glen his collection of medals that he had won. Glen was fascinated by these, and by Allan’s tales of when he was an athlete. As time passed, Glen’s fascination grew, with Glen joining athletics groups, and running practically everywhere. When Glen was 15, however, Allan was rushed to hospital, due to a serious heart attack. He returned from school one day to be informed that Allan had passed away in the previous night. Glen’s attitude, which had never been particularly cheerful, turned even worse. He wouldn’t talk to anyone at school, and would lock himself in his room at home. In his mind, the only person who’d looked after him in his childhood was now gone. Glen eventually managed to get over his grandfather’s death, but his insensitive and cruel attitude stayed. Glen doesn’t have what one would call “friends”. He has acquaintances from athletic clubs outside of school, and people know him, but no-one would consider Glen a friend, for one reason; he’s an insensitive, cowardly jerk. He views himself higher than any of his peers, and talks in the most sarcastic and arrogant way possible, which mostly stems from the fact that Glen has been depressed and miserable since Allan died, and that he wants to make everyone else feel as bad as he does. When he discovered his talent for running, his ego grew, leading him to believe that he is simply better than anyone else. Due to this, Glen has gotten in a fair bit of trouble at school, especially if when he makes a particularly cruel remark, leading to him getting several detentions and calls home to his parents about his behaviour. Despite their best efforts, however, Glen continues with his insults, as he cares little for what other people think of him. While almost no-one likes Glen, he spends a lot of time around his peers, for the sole reason of getting a rise out of at least one of them. However, Glen’s cowardly nature means that if anyone seems bigger or stronger than him, he’ll steer well clear of them. His school grades are for the most part average, with his English slightly higher than most. His PE classes are what Glen excels at, however, especially athletics and running. He has also recently found that he’s pretty good at basketball, although he still puts running over it, and he rarely plays for the school team, due to his attitude. Aside from PE, Glen detests school, finding it boring, and spends most of his time doodling or reading, paying attention long enough to get the general gist of the lesson. Glen spends most of his free time out running, mostly in remote locations such as fields and near abandoned industrial areas. On a whim one day, Glen purchased a couple of spray-paint cans before he went running. Arriving at an abandoned factory, Glen started to absent-mindedly paint his name on the side of a building. Since then, he often returns to the factory to add to what he calls his “sketchpad”. Despite the risky nature of his hobby, the building is so far from civilisation that Glen would be able to stay out of trouble, if it wasn’t for two small things; Glen’s ego and an inability to think about long term effects. Because of this, Glen sometimes ventures closer to human settlements to show off his artwork, without thinking that repeated vandalism in a populated area was likely to attract the attention of the police. Due to this, Glen has had to hide from the police on a couple of occasions. He has been careless in the past, however, and has been caught by the police, requiring him to pay a fairly hefty fine. While the money isn’t really a huge issue due to Darren’s job, Glen’s parents respond to this by banning him from leaving the house for a week or two, apart from going to school, of course. When Glen isn’t running or vandalising property, he’ll be found at home, reading. Glen mostly reads Sci-fi and murder mystery novels, being introduced to the genres by Sophia, who read him a few of The Diamond Brothers books when he was younger. Glen hates modern technology, however, due to him finding it overly confusing and, for the most part, unnecessary. He will however use a computer if he needs it for school work, though he often requires help from Harry or Sophia. Due to this, people at school think he’s stupid as well as a jerk. Glen has above average intelligence, however, but his general disdain for school, combined with his inability to think of the long term doesn’t help change peoples’ minds. Advantages: Glen’s long distance running skills would be immensely useful, with his stamina and speed in top form. He’s also fairly strong thanks to this. His graffiti escapades mean he’s had to deal with hiding from the police, which could aid him. He has above average intelligence, although there’s a definite limit as to how useful that will be. Disadvantages: Glen is, put simply, a jerk, who has tormented many people from his school. Due to this, he has barely any friends, and those he hasn’t bullied are always bigger or stronger than him. Glen is a coward, who has never been in a fight, and runs away or hides at the first sign of danger. As well as this, Glen pretty much thinks solely about the here and now. He could make a rash decision that in the long term could come back to haunt him. Original Profile: Glen Bole Designated Number: Male Student No. 001 --- Designated Weapon: Binoculars Conclusion A weapon might have saved this one, but as it is, I don't think his pull is going to do anything for his odds of seeing endgame. A cowardly bully with bad long term planning? If all he's good for is running, he'll just die tired. The above biography is as written by Pippin. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Karl Chalmers Collected Weapons: 'Binoculars (designated weapon) '''Allies: 'Benjamin Latimer, Anna Kateridge 'Enemies: 'Karl Chalmers '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: *''"Okay, so. Me. You two. Alliance. Sound good?" '- ''Glen forming an alliance with Anna Kateridge and Benjamin Latimer.' Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Glen, in chronological order Memories from the Past: *Don't Mess With Texas Second Chances: *Electric Sun *From Pain, Awakening *This One Goes Out to the One I Left Behind *Hollow *The Twilight of Our Youth Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Glen. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Read more Category:Second Chances Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters